sonics_family_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole
Nicole is an artificial intelligence created by Dr. Ellidy which was entrusted to Sally Acorn as a portable hand-held computer, and has since become both Sally's loyal friend and a trusted member of the Freedom Fighters. Appearance As a computer unit, Nicole’s design is slightly inconsistent. In general terms, her hand-held is relatively compact, grey in color, and features a flip-top, a screen, two buttons and a small keypad. However, the number of keys, size and general positioning of the unit varies from artist to artist. The unit also has an attachable hook on the top screen where a Power Ring can be inserted. Nicole’s simulated body takes the form of a brown Mobian lynx; the ends of her ears are black, and her face features a stripe along the bridge of her nose as well as one under each eye. Her eyes are green and she has medium-long black hair with splits at the ends that she wears down. For attire, she wears a shoulder-less, sleeveless and purple dress with split tails, decorated with a small broach. She has black pants, black and white gloves, and shoes, the gloves featuring round purple cuffs while the shoes had silver cuffs and toes. She also takes this form in the cyberspace. Biography Origin Nicole was created by Dr. Ellidy, a top scientist of the Kingdom of Acorn, who hoped to digitize the consciousness of his dying daughter Nikki. Upon Nicole's activation, Ellidy hoped for a reaction of some sort from her; he was disappointed when she responded with no emotion and noted that she had no designation. Despite this, he chose not to delete her, and he later gave her handheld form to Sally Acorn. Sally quickly identified her by gender and asked Dr. Ellidy what "her" name was. Ellidy started to respond but hesitated, struggling over his loss of his daughter, which prompted King Acorn to suggest the name Nicole after a past queen of the House of Acorn. Sally became quite fond of her new device, though she quickly learned-with some help from Rosie Woodchuck-that Nicole responded to all situations with logic rather than emotions. After Dr. Robotnik took over Mobotropolis, Sally took Nicole with her in Knothole. There, Nicole created herself a holographic lynx form. She tested it out one night, while Sally was sleeping, but the young princess caught sight of her leaving her computer body. She followed her to a lake, where Nicole was taking in the night. Nicole noticed Sally, and the princess realized that the lynx she was confronting sounded exactly like her computer companion, forcing Nicole to reveal what she was doing. She explained her desire to live just like Sally, and experience all the joys of a true living being. Sally insisted she stay this way, but Nicole revealed that she was vulnerable to hackers in her current state, and would tire out easily due to all the power it used. She then looked up at the stars with Sally, marveling at their beauty, before finally fading away. Nicole continued to use her Mobian form as an on-screen icon. The Freedom Fighters realized that Nicole could keep her holographic form with help from a Power Ring. Even before taking it, Nicole had been an important Freedom Fighter. When Metal Sonic betrays Robotnik, Nicole already took her holographic form and allowed him to get in and out of her cyberspace as he wishes, as she wanted an AI to talk to. Nicole and Metal Sonic's relationship eventually developed into a romance. Holy Hedgehogmony Nicole was one of the bridesmaids at Sonic and Sally's wedding. Later, in Spagonia, Sally asked Nicole to wake her and Sonic up at noon. The First Born Nicole appears on two occasions in this episode: once, when Sally was having morning sickness, Sonic asked Nicole to call Dr. Quack; on the second occasion, when Sally went into labor, Nicole urgently contacted Sonic, telling him to come home and take Sally to the hospital. Upcoming episodes Being an important Freedom Fighter, Nicole is set to return. It is confirmed that she will marry Metal Sonic. Personality